From Grief Comes Healing
by emeraldsage85
Summary: Harry can't stop grieving for Sirius. Remus is the only one who can comfort him.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the talented J.K. Rowling. Please read and review nicely. Flames will be used for my fireplace.  
  
From Grief Comes Healing  
  
Harry collapsed against Ron, weeping. All he could hear was the soft whispering of Ron's gentle voice, calming him. Harry moaned and buried his face in Ron's chest. His body shook as he wept, mourning the loss of Sirius, the closest thing to a father he'd ever had.  
  
Ron wrapped his arms around Harry, trying his best to offer comfort. He rubbed Harry's back very gently, all the while murmuring tender words. Harry let out a whimper as Ron nuzzled his neck. He sobbed and moaned.  
  
"Sshhh," Ron whispered. "It's all right Harry."  
  
Harry let out a howl of pain. Ron's arms tightened around him and he began a gentle rocking motion.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry sobbed.  
  
Ron stroked Harry's head.  
  
"Sshhh," he whispered again.  
  
Harry paid no attention to Ron's gentle ministrations. He whimpered and moaned in agony, calling Sirius' name over and over again. Ron moaned himself. He had been hoping to calm Harry down but it wasn't working. He would have to go for help. Ron moved Harry out of his lap and laid him down gently on the bed.  
  
"No!" Harry screamed.  
  
"It's all right Harry. I'm just going to get help love. I won't leave you," Ron whispered.  
  
Harry whimpered.  
  
Ron padded down the stairs in his bare feet. He was going to have to wake someone. He stood for a moment in the landing, contemplating which adult to wake. It was amazing that they managed to sleep through Harry's screams and cries, he thought.  
  
Remus, Ron decided. I'll go and wake Remus. He opened the third door on the left and tiptoed into Remus' bedroom. He was in luck. Remus was propped up in bed with several pillows, reading a muggle novel.  
  
"Hi Ron," he said, managing a sleepy grin. "What brings you here?"  
  
"It's Harry," Ron said softly. "He's not doing too well."  
  
Remus was out of bed in a flash, grabbing his robe from the wardrobe. He took the stairs two at a time, and burst into the room Ron shared with Harry.  
  
Harry was lying on the bed, hugging a pillow. He was still weeping just as loud as he'd been when Ron had left. Remus sat down on the bed and rubbed Harry's shoulder gently.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" he whispered.  
  
Harry lifted his head, revealing a puffy tear-streaked face.  
  
"Sirius?" he whimpered hopefully.  
  
"No, Harry. It's me, Remus. Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
Ron took a seat on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Remus is going to help you," he said.  
  
Remus smiled kindly at Ron.  
  
"Perhaps you would like some cocoa Ron," he said softly. "There is some left in the kitchen that you can heat up on the stove."  
  
Ron realized that this was Remus' way of asking for time alone with Harry and obliged. He thanked Remus and left the room. Remus turned his attention back to Harry.  
  
He drew the small boy into his lap, and began rubbing his back. Harry moaned and let out a loud sob.  
  
"Sirius," he cried.  
  
Remus felt his heart breaking.  
  
"Sirius isn't here Harry," he whispered. "You've got me though. I'll take care of you."  
  
Harry rested his head against Remus' chest.  
  
"I know you miss Sirius," Remus continued in a gentle whisper. "He was the closest thing to a father you've ever had. And you barely had any time to get to know him before he died."  
  
Harry sniffled.  
  
"I miss him so much," he whispered.  
  
"I know," Remus said softly. "I miss him too. He was my best friend."  
  
Harry was silent now. He had stopped crying and was leaning his body against Remus' chest.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever be able to bring Sirius back?" he asked.  
  
"No," Remus said softly. "I don't think he can be brought back."  
  
Harry sniffled again.  
  
"There's no way?" he asked.  
  
"No, Harry. There's no way to bring him back," Remus said. "I think it's impossible. I'm sorry."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. His breathing was becoming deep and even. He was falling asleep.  
  
Remus waited until he was absolutely sure that Harry had gone to sleep. Then he took the boy, laid him down in bed, and pulled the blankets over him.  
  
Remus left the room and went down to the kitchen where he found Ron dozing at the table with an empty cup in front of him. Remus gently shook his shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm?" Ron muttered.  
  
"Harry's asleep. You can go back to bed now," Remus said.  
  
Ron slid off the stool and climbed the stairs. Remus sighed and sat down on the seat Ron had just vacated. A single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"Oh Sirius,help me to help Harry live again," he whispered.  
  
He stayed there for a moment before making himself some cocoa and going back to bed.  
  
THE END 


End file.
